One objective of the proposed research is study the scope of a recently developed reaction (silyl enones as cyclohexadienone equivalents). This method in combination with methodology previously developed in our laboratories will be applied to the total synthesis of aclacinomycin, ekatetrone, frenolicin, and nogalomycin. These natural products exhibit anticancer, antibiotic and antifungal activity.